Sam the demon butler
by lizgirl2468
Summary: I just love the show kuroshitsuji and i wanted to write my own fanfiction the main charector is the demon butler named sam her master is a girl named michelle. This is just part one i might continue it. Thank u please tell me if u like it!
1. Chapter 1

I looked down at the sleeping figure of my young master; she was sleeping in a simple white gown. Her curly blonde hair hung limply by her side. The blanket was twisted and mangled at the end of her bed. She was curled up murmuring in her dreams. A smile crossed my face, how sweet. Her soul would certainly be one hell of a meal. I walked out to prepare the mornings tea. Miss Michelle Annabelle would certainly expect the tea to be done already. Today we were going to be seeing the heir of the Phantomhive family, Ciel. I heard the rustling of the bed covers as Michelle got out of bed. I glanced toward her. She came out rubbing her eyes. "Sammy, help me get dressed. "She called to me. I walked toward her then brought her back to her bedroom. I dressed her in a red dress with beautiful laces. The laces went crisscrossing down the front, and then tied in a bow at the bottom. My young master looked beautiful in it, after dressing her we walked into the dining room. She had tea then it was time to go. We got into the carriage and left. Michelle looked out the window with a bored expression. "Come tell me Sam, why do we have to meet this Ciel?" she looked a bit bored and tired. "Your parents were both great friends and we hope that you and Ciel will be friends too. This will help both our companies." I replied. She looked up at me. "Sammy does you really only want to be with me because of my soul? Is it because I seek revenge against the people who took away everything that I ever wanted in life and everything I've ever had? Do you actually care for me at all?" I smiled. "I love you Michelle but your soul looks simply to delicious to go to waste, all I want is for you to get your revenge and for me to have your soul afterwards." She gave me a helpless look then looked away trying to hide her feeling. I laughed; we finally arrived at the Phantomhive mansion. Standing outside was a boy. He had bluish-grayish hair and he stood with another girl who looked almost the same. The both wore blue although the boy had an eye patch. My master looked hopeful, I watched as two butlers walked out. One was a boy with long black hair. He was a demon, this was Sebastian. We stepped out of the carriage. We walked towards the two heirs. "Hello Miss Michelle," the boy or Ciel said. Michelle curtseyed then the three walked in. The butler, Sebastian gestured for me to walk in. I could see him smiling. What did it mean?


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Ciel, My master and the other girl sat down together. While me, Sebastian, the other girl's butler and three mortal butlers stood near the table as the young masters ate. One of the Mortals, a girl with pink hair in a maid outfit, came over to pour tea for the masters. She wobbled as she walked. I could tell she was going to fall. "Why don't I pour the tea?"I asked while smiling. "Umm..." she had a high pitched voice. I was by her side in an instant; she went to give me the pot when it fell. I grabbed it before it broke one the floor and spilled everywhere. She was on the floor her thick glasses almost falling off her nose. I saw her eyes they weren't normal mortal eyes they were made for sniping use I could tell right away. She realized I was looking and pushed her glasses back up and scrambled to her feet. i poured the tea and walked back to my spot next to Sebastian. He smiled again. After the masters finished tea we all went to the lounge so that the masters could speak of their plans. As i later learned the other girl was named Erica and her butler was Alice another demon. Finally the young masters were done and we went back home in the carriage. We made it home to the mansion. We had our last tea and some dinner then Miss Michelle got dressed for bed and went to sleep. Her face was solemn and sweet although what she's been through has been horrible. When she was young her father murdered himself and her mother and almost killed her. The company almost lost everything and all her aunts, uncles, grandmas and grandpas and even her cousins hated her or would never come to see her. She had nothing except me and her thirst for revenge. My eyes glowed a light pink as my inner demon emerged. I blinked and it went away back to my dark red eyes filled with the thirst for human souls. I do not consider myself evil though and I know Michelle understands. A deals a deal.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

The day started the same as usual my master slept in had her tea and we left but this time we left to go solve a problem. This problem was causing the citizens of London to be quite scared. We had to find a kidnapper. He had already done it several times. The felon only went after small children. Apparently he took them and the only way to get them back was to make it through a maze. If they made it to the end they got their child back otherwise they would die in the maze and the child would never be heard from again. Me and the young master were to go find all the children and destroy that man. We sat in the carriage. Again the young master looked bored. "Why do you always look so bored master?" I asked. She glanced at me. "All these petty things are just a distraction, i need to find my revenge and doing the Queen's dirty work doesn't help!" she raised her voice. She pointed at me her bandaged hand covered her mark. "All you want is for me to get my revenge then die! You don't even care about me!" her eyes were wide with hate. I put my hands up. "Be careful I'm a demon i can break my promises," i smiled a devious smile. She looked scared. She put her hand down and looked away. I looked at her reading her face features but i couldn't find anything her face was blank. We made it. We got out to see a huge Hedge maze. We entered. "Sammy, make this easy and look to see where the end is." I looked up. "I can't," I replied. She looked at me like I was stupid. "Why?" she asked. "There's some time of demonic aura if I jump up till hurt me." "Fine," she looked angrily. We went to the right and found a card it said:

_Face the first challenge_

Under it, it had a button that said push for first challenge. I looked at the young master. "How tiresome," she said. "What are you waiting for?" she asked me. I clicked the button. That's when I saw a doll. It came out of the desk that the note was on. The young master grabbed it. The dolls black eyes stared back at her. Then it spoke. "Hello Pretty little girl do u want to play? I have many other friends at home come back with me!" the doll's eyes looked deep into her's. "Ok," she replied. I realized she had been hypnotized and that it was too late a hedge has moved aside and she had walked through with the doll in her hand. I dashed over to grab her but I couldn't. The hedge moved back into place. The young master was gone!


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

I ran towards the hedge, she was already gone. I took out my knives. "Come out! Give me back my young master!" I yelled I knew that this was another demons doing. That when a grim reaper came out it must've been one that strayed from the path. It was a girl with long black hair that shrouded her face. She had a needle in her hand. "Little dollies come to me, we have a new enemy. We want to rid ourselves of this girl she is trouble she wont join in our family!" she laughed as several dolls that looked like all the girls that went missing surrounded me. i unsheathed my knives and that's when I saw one doll, it looked exactly like the young master. All the dolls began to sing the song that the girl had sung. They slowly closed in. I threw my knives at them cutting open them. Their insides were sand. After they were cut open the sand flowed out of them. The girl sang the song again. The dolls got up even the ones that had been cut got up and healed themselves. They all smiled at me. I saw the young master's doll. "World is hell, dolls are dead only little girls and boys live, The Woman who deceives you isn't your master anymore destroy her and all she worth then become your true forms again." I sang sweetly. The dolls stopped and turned on the grim reaper. She screamed the dolls swarmed her. The grim reaper was on the ground I walked over. "Go to hell!" I screamed I drove my knife through her chest. Her eyes became as blank as the dolls were. All the dolls fell onto the ground and disintegrated. The aura was gone. I jumped up onto the top of the hedge. There was a house at the end. I jumped from hedge to hedge. I made it to the house. I walked through the front door. I walked up the stairs. There were several rooms. I opened the one at the very end of the hall. I opened it. There my young master was sleeping peacefully on a small bed. "How cute," I whispered to myself. I picked her up and brought her back to the carriage that had still been outside the maze I then went back into the house. I found all the children and woke them up and brought them all home. Master Michelle was still asleep when I brought her back to the house and put her into her bed. I took of my gloves and looked at our mark. If only she could be my master forever.


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

Another same old morning, We were called over the girl named Erica Phantom and her demon butler Alice. I had a feeling it would be a very productive day. I planned to make a deal. We entered their mansion after the morning's tea and the silent carriage ride. We made it to the mansion. Again the young master's joined each other for tea and to play strategic games and discuss work. I gestured for Alice to come into the kitchen. She followed me. "Will you make a deal with me?" I asked. She looked at me more carefully "sure," she replied. "What are the details?" she asked. "I need you to make Michelle a demon," "Why don't you do it yourself?" "I can't!" "Why Not?" I looked at her strangely. "I don't know I just can't I've already tried!" I exclaimed. "Ok! And what's in it for me?" she asked. "I will offer you Michelle's soul as long as you turn her into a demon successfully" "fine ok let's make the deal solid" "come this way" she directed me to the dining room. We both grabbed a rose. We slit our wrists and let the blood drip onto the flower, it stained the flower. After it turned dark red we traded flowers then put our blood on each other flowers until it became even darker. We then put the flower into our pockets, and stopped the bleeding. We then walked back to the masters they were in the middle of a game of chess. When they finished they said goodbye I took out my rose and smelled the blood my eyes turned pink for about a second before I put it back into my pocket. My eyes returned to normal. Me and my master left. We went back home. "Sam why do you have that ugly purple flower?" my master asked me. "It will be something you will understand soon." I replied.


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

Every since that deal I've been keeping a close eye on my master. I don't want anything to happen. It's not that I don't trust Alice it's just Demons can be tricky. I lied down in my own bed I didn't feel like getting up. My black hair hung around my body. I wore A night gown also. I got up and got dressed. I looked at my hand, I was only just made a demon a year ago I don't know how to turn mortals into demons, and I don't want to lose Michelle she's the only thing I've got. So I guess I'm the week one. I put my head in my hands. Do I actually know if Michelle wants to become a demon? She probably just wants to die after she gets revenge. What do I do I can't break he deal now! I grabbed the flower off the dresser it smelled of blood and death. What happens if someone breaks a demon promise? Does the one that breaks it die or get punished? I dropped the rose and walked to the kitchen the make scones and some tea. I went to go wake up the young master. She was sitting on her bed staring outside at the garden. "Death is cold, Death is black, All those who live to make their lives worthwhile, go to hell and burn in the fire, that's where I'll go when I die, I'm ready for the flames that some to take me on and burn me down." she sang softly. I looked at her she didn't notice me. She really wants to die? Am I being selfish? I don't want to be alone. I walked out silently and sat down. My head in my hands. What do I do?


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7

I went back into my master's room. She wasn't singing the song again. "Sammy I want to die." she replied steadily. "But why?" I asked. "Life has become painfully boring I want you to eat my soul now I don't care." she looked boringly outside. I looked at her pleadingly. "Anyway let's get on to tea it seems my soul isn't tasty enough for you I suppose ill have to seek revenge first," she looked at me with bored eyes. "Ok" I replied. I walked her down to the dining room. She sat quietly drinking her tea. I closed my eyes. I should see Alice. "Master how about we see Erica again?" I asked hoping she would say yes. She looked up and put her tea cup down. "Ok sounds wonderful," she replied. Yes, I silently said in my head. After tea we went to visit Erica and Alice. I made sure to bring my Rose. It smelled horrible it makes me sick. We got into the carriage and went off. "Do you really feel bored of life?" I asked. "Yes," she replied. "And what if I made you life forever with me and you could do things no other could do?" I asked hoping she would say that she would want to be alive instead she said. "It wouldn't matter all I want to do is die," she looked at me solemnly. We made it to the mansion. We knocked and at the door was Alice. I took out my rose and twirled it in my fingers to show i needed to talk with her. I saw Erica walk up behind her. "Who is it Alice?"She asked. "Its Michelle and her butler Sam." she replied. Erica smiled at Michelle. Michelle pretended to be happy. But I already knew she could never be truly happy. Alice gestured for us to walk in. The two masters leave again. Me and Alice walked into the kitchen again. "Why are you here?" she asked. I twirled the flower it wilted slowly. "I see you're beginning to break the deal," she stated. "I ummm... I didn't mean to its just I didn't want to be alone and now i know Michelle wants to die and all she wants is for me to finish her off. "You do know if you break the deal the punishment is death, right Sam?"


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8

I stared at Alice. Her expression was serious. Suddenly I saw Erica she must've sneaked in. Alice had seen her too "Erica is that you?" Alice asked. Erica ran back to her room shutting the door. Alice ran after her i stayed back in the kitchen until i heard the door open. I heard crying, I ran towards the room. Inside was Michelle she had taken off her bandages. Erica was shouting at Alice. I was about to tell my master to put back her bandages when. Erica shouted at me "Under your gloves you have the same mark don't you, Right?" I looked at her she hadn't known? "Erica that's enough!" Alice shouted. "No! Shut up Alice," she screamed. I cut in "Alice it's time for her to know. It's not fair that Michelle knows and Erica doesn't. "I was the only one who wasn't shouting except for Michelle. But she was just sitting there. "Erica," I said sweetly."I'm also a demon." I could see a small drop of blood fall down Erica's cheek. Erica was suddenly angry. "I've known that what do you think that I'm stupid?" Alice hugged Erica. I looked at my young master she had tears streaming down her face. "Is it true Sam?" she looked at the ground. "Do you really want me to live forever with you?" "Yes sweetie." I replied. She looked up at me. Alice gave me a look that pleaded me to leave. I grabbed my young master and brought her home. On the way I could tell she was still crying. "I think I want to be a demon," she said quietly. "Honey it wasn't my decision to make you into one, I'm sorry." "But what are you going to do?" "Well i guess i need to die," i replied quietly. "Sammy i don't want you to die I want to be a demon with you." "But you'd have to give your soul to Alice." "I don't care I want to be with you Sammy!" does she really mean it does she want to live forever or does she not want me to die?


	9. Chapter 9

Part 9

We arrived back at the mansion. We had tea then went to bed. The next day we heard news that Erica had been captured. I already knew who had done it, Alois Trancy."Master!" i called her from the hall. "Yes?" she replied yawning. "There's been word that Erica has been kidnapped!" I yelled. Michelle came out she had a long coat with shorts. Her eyes showed that she was scared. We left without our tea we rushed into the carriage and made our way to the Trancy mansion. We arrived and I saw Ciel and his butler. Ciel was talking to Sebastian when suddenly Sebastian kicked down the door. We got a little closer I saw Alois standing in the doorway I heard Alois say "Ah, Ciel Phantomhive I knew you'd be the first one to come. Where's Sebastian? Or anyone? It seems you're all alone." Ciel looked angrily at him, and then he said. "This fight is between you and me Alois."


	10. Chapter 10

Part 10

Michelle ran towards Ciel. "Michelle? No it's far too dangerous for you." he told her I came up behind. There was Sebastian again. He slipped his glove up far enough that I could see his mark. "Do you think I care? I have a friend in trouble. Besides who knows what Alois has done to her so far." my young master shouted. "Can we go on I'm growing bored over here." Alois cried out like a spoiled brat. Up behind him came Claude his butler. "Young Master." Claude spoke slowly and clearly. "Sebastian. Take care of Claude." Ciel commanded as he put his hand on his eye-patch. "Yes my lord." he answered simply. He put his hand on his chest. "Sam, go help Sebastian." Michelle commanded me. "Yes mistress" I replied I reached into my pocket to grab my knives. I put them out in front of me. Sebastian grabbed his fork and knives. His were silver and were ones seen at a dinner but mine were actual daggers. I threw my daggers at Claude but he just caught them. "Sam," Sebastian called my name. "I've got it, you go and try and find Erica." he finished. I looked at him but he only smiled. They continued fighting while I searched the house. I came back about five minutes later. Everyone had stopped. Erica had come out. The two demon butlers stopped, Alois was on top of Ciel holding a knife to his throat and my young master had a sword that was pointed so that she could stab Alois in the back. Alois got up and put his hand out to Erica. "Ah, Erica you've decided to join me." Alois said, smiling. Erica walked over to Alois and Knocked Michelle away. "Master!" I yelled. She looked up at me and shook her head telling me not to worry. I looked at Erica she was kissing Alois. "Erica, no" Ciel shouted as she went to kiss him again. She went to kiss him again when she pulled away and bashed her fists into his head knocking him unconscious. "Erica!" Ciel said happily. I just stared what just happened?


End file.
